bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vrasgromere
Vrasgromere is a dragon-like entity who once served as the Soul King's most powerful General. With his army of dragons, Vrasgromere had once attempted to usurp the Soul Kings throne almost 7'000 years ago, but he failed when a powerful Soul Reaper champion slew the mighty dragon and banished his soul to the darkest pits of Hell. A large majority of his followers soon joined his fate. Rumors of his return have begun to arise recentley. Appearance Vrasgromere is a large black dragon. He carries traits that one would normally expect to find in a European-style dragon, four legs, horns and spikes. He is unique amoung other dragons, however, in that his skin is somewhat molten and volcanic. A possible result of being sealed away in Hell for so long. He is also strange in that his body is covered in strange metallic plates. While these are very ancient looking, they appear to have been put on him only recentley. Personality Even before he was banished to the Underworld, Vrasgromere was a ruthless, merciless opprotunist, taking even the most important of risks during a battle and not caring how many men he loses. As the Soul Kings most powerful military figure, he was also very prideful, at some points believing that he was more powerful than the Soul King himself. It was this pride that would eventually cause his ultimate downfall. His attitude towards Soul Reapers is one of absolute hatred. He believes that Soul Reapers who reject the opprotunity to become a Dragon are weak willed and undeserving of his presence. His prejudice against them became more and more apparent in the years before his great rebellion, even going as far as to kill the ones that he hated the most. He saw the Soul King's compassion for them as a sign of weakness and decided that he was unfit to be the Soul King, thus leading to a great war between the Dragons and the Soul Reapers. History ''Main Article: ''Dragons Nearly 10'000 years ago, the Dragons acted as the dominant species in both the physical world and the spiritual world, even though they themselves were ruled by the Soul King. They used the Soul Reapers to find and harvest Pluses as the current Soul Reapers do, as well as using them for other simple tasks such as serving them meals and tailoring them. They even utilized the Soul Reaper's unique ability to use Zanpaktou's in battle, namely hosting gladiator-like fighting tournaments, the winner of which would recieve the honor of fighting a dragon. No dragon was ever slain in these battles, and the Soul Reaper who fought them was quickly forgotten and replaced with a new challenger. Vrasgromere was the most powerful dragon of this time. His prowess in battle was so magnificent, that the Soul King appointed him, almost immediatley, to be his General. Vrasgromere wore the title proudly and he destroyed the enemies of Soul Society, Demons and Hollows alike. The other Dragons looked to him as a hero and soon began to have thoughts of overthrowing the Soul King and letting Vrasgromere take his place. While he appreciated the gesture, he stated that the Soul King was his friend, and he would never turn on his friends. He despised the Soul Reapers however, frequentley torturing and even killing the ones that he detested the most. He was a hero to the Dragons, but a scourge to the Soul Reapers. After nearly 3'000 years, the Soul King, who at first ignored the Dragons abuse of them, began to take pity on the Soul Reapers and ordered the Dragons to cease their cruel treatment of them. The Dragons were enraged that the Soul King waited until their merriment was at it's apex to help the Soul Reapers, Vrasgromere especially. The "Hound of the King" as the Soul Reapers called him, confronted his ruler over his "unjust" decision. The Soul King, furious over his insubordination, stripped Vrasgromere of his rank of General and exiled him from Soul Society. The Dragons, even more outraged over Vrasgromere's sentance, convinced the former General that the time of the Soul King's rule was at it's end and requested that he lead the rebellion against Soul Society. Vrasgromere agreed and led the attack on his former home in what would be called "The Great Revolt". During the early years of the war, the Dragons completely dominated their Soul Reaper opponents, who had only recentley learned how to use their Zanpaktou's first release. Vrasgromere himself nearly destroyed the area with his awesome power. Believing that Soul Society was no longer worthy of being called their home, the Dragons moved into the World of the Living and lived there. The Soul Reapers were all but devestated by the war, which had only lasted a couple of months. They themselves began to question whether or not the Soul King truly cared for them, as he did nothing to help them in the war. Their faith was soon renewed, however as one certain Soul Reaper emerged from the ashes of his fallen comrades. This Soul Reaper had somehow acquired strength that was beyond that of even Vrasgromere's. The dragon soon learned of this warrior and battled him. The battle's details are very scarce, but it is known that the warrior defeated Vrasgromere and the dragon's soul was banished to the darkest reaches of Hell. He was not completley destroyed however, as the Soul King took pity on his former General and friend and allowed his soul to remain in a deep, peaceful sleep. The majority of the other Dragons, however, were shown no such mercy and they were soon slaughtered by the Champion and his newly acquired followers. Powers and Abilities '''Daunting Spiritual Pressure: '''Vrasgromere possesses a powerful amount of Reiatsu. Though his power pales in comparison to that of the Soul King's, other dragons considered him a God amoungst mortals. His presence could be detected from miles upon miles in the physical world, and could even be felt on both planes of existance. '''Fire Manipulation: '''Like most Dragons, Vrasgromere is capable of breathing fire. Vrasgromere is unique, however in that he can actually manipulate and direct the effects of fire itself, be it from his breath or any other source. He can, for example, use fire to create a cage to trap his victims, or he can control the direction of where his fire breath goes. Trivia *This character's appearance is based off of Deathwing, a central antagonist in the World of Warcraft series.